Kinsey Calhoun
Bio Still Being Updated - Basic Information Name: K’n’zy of Calhoun aka Kinsey Calhoun (Ryder) Position: Chief Intel Officer Rank: Lt. Commander Species: Xenexian Gender: Female Age: 26 (31) POB: Calhoun, Xenex DOB: June 1, 2388 Physical Info Height: 5’4” Weight: 120 Skin Complexion: Tan Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Purple Physical Description: She has a tattoo on the inner ankle of her right leg Family Info Father: Per'ryn of Calhoun (Deceased) Jason Morris (Human Caretaker- Captain USS New Zealand- KIA) Mother: Des'ry of Calhoun (Killed in the attack on Xenex April Morris (Human Caretaker- Homemaker) Siblings: (By Adoption) Natalie Morris (Fashion artist) Nathan Morris (CO TAS Kitea) Tristen Morris (Cadet, Starfleet Academy) Emily Morris (Student, Middle School) Keria of Condacin (Calhoun) Martial Status: Married: Ker'ken of Condacin (under Xenexian law)(Deceased) Married to Jack Ryder Children: Carly Ryder, M'k'n'zy (Mackenzie) Elisabeth Calhoun-Ryder, Jason Nickolas Calhoun-Ryder, Alexander Calhoun-Ryder Personality Kinsey is a straight forward person. She doesn't hesitate to tell you what is on her mind and has been known to be blunt. She also has a firm grasp on Terran curse words along with Xenexian ones and has been known to use them both interchangeably. Strengths/Weaknesses: Strengths: Kinsey is an average fighter. She performed well in hand to hand at the academy and picked up a few moves while bouncing around the galaxy. Weaknesses: She hates the cold coming from a planet that is fairly warm. Ambitions: (Optional) Hobbies & Interests: Can often be found in the lounge with a hot cup of green tea and her shoes kicked off relaxing Languages: Xenexian, English * had to attend a school for reading and comprehension after arriving on Earth. The Xenexian writen language is a series of pictographs instead of writen words like English* Background History History: K’n’zy of Calhoun was born in the city of Calhoun on Xenex in 2370 to Per'ryn and Des'ry of Calhoun. At the age of 13 her parents traded her to settle a dispute with another clan. She was forced to marrying the clan leader’s son Ker’ken, who was much older. The several weeks after their wedding she ran away and slipped aboard a transport that took her off world. She has never disclosed the fact that she is married by Xenexian law. Two years later she was rescued by a small Starfleet ship when the ship she was on was attacked leaving it damaged beyond repair and without life support. Captain Jacen Morris of the USS New Zeland, realizing how young she was and believing that her parents were dead, took her into his home. She lived at Morris’ home with his family in Minnesota where she found the winters far too cold compared to Xenex. Morris and his wife have become like her family though she would never really admit that she has a love for them. After coming to live with the Morris family on Earth Kinsey was enrolled in a school that thought reading an comprehension. She was far from illiterate but the Xenexian language is comprised of hieroglyphics instead of actual written words. It took her almost a year to fully understand and comprehend the English language. When she was old enough she joined Starfleet and changed her name to Kinsey Calhoun at the suggestion of Morris, whom she had grown close to. The academy was far more pleasant than her homeworld but she still didn’t find it overly enjoyable. Her survival training didn’t help at all considering they sent her to what had to be the coldest place on Earth and when it was over she spent a week in one of the hottest deserts on Earth just to warm up. Kinsey has a telepathic ability she is unsure how to use and is even more reluctant to learn, at least until she met and married her husband, Jack Ryder. In the brief time that Kinsey has been and officer in Starfleet she has been assigned to four different postings mostly as a science officer until being station on Byron where she changed departments and was made Chief of Intel. Since coming to Byron she has found it to be no stop action. Her first day on the job involved the stations personal to regress and as a result ended up in a fight with Noella St. James, Admiral Nick Ryder's ex-wife who mistook Kinsey's concern as a sign of romantic intention. Later Kinsey struck up a relationship and formed a telepathic bond with Jack Ryder, Nick Ryder's son. Shortly after Kinsey and Ally were kidnapped by Terra Pax operatives and tortured. The LMD of Julie Lei (Jack Ryder's mother) took part in the torture and repeatedly killed Kinsey only to bring her back just to do it again. Julie's alien pet placed a device on that bored into her skull in a effort to make her scream. It worked and as a result it is singular most traumatizing experience she had endured. It even causes her to suffer from nightmares. A day after awaking back aboard Bryon she left for New Texas to take part in Zoe and James wedding where they were attacked by pirates. After returning from New Texas Kinsey began her search for those who had a hand in her kidnapping which led to a raid on a nightclub aboard the station. All but one of the persons responsible had been captured. Angel forced Kinsey to take two days off after she realized the woman had become obsessed with the take down of Terra Pax. Jack took Kinsey to Terra Alpha to relax and make up for the time she had spent away from him following leads on Terra Pax. Shortly after their arrival Jack proposed and the next day they were looking to settle on Terra Alpha. While they were house shopping they came across the man that had been responsible for Kinsey's kidnapping. She took out much of her rage on the man and later turned him over to Angel and Kirby Ryder. Service History : Starfleet Academy USS New Zealand- Science Officer- CO: Captain Jacen Morris- Ensign USS Argyll- Chief Science Officer- Lt. USS New Jersey- Chief Science Officer- Lt. Byron Out Post- Chief Intel Office-Lt. Byron Outpost- Chief Intel Officer- Lt. Commander Medical History (psychologically and physically): Xenexians have the ability to regulate their body temperatures to a certain degree. Kinsey seems to be able to utilize it but still seems to be affected by the cold. Perhaps it’s simply a fact of her missing her homeworld. Psychological: Kinsey has become obsessed with bringing down Terra Pax since being captured, tortured, and almost publicly executed by the terrorist organization. She had even admitted that when it comes to them she doesn't think clearly.